kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Peragrine Wanderthistle
Summary Peragrine Wanderthistle is a Rank 3 Valiant Venture Leaguer with his main kit being Daredevil, though he has acquired all 3 kits. He is fun-loving, rather carefree, and innocently childish in many respects. Appearance Those who do not know Peragrine are quick to dismiss him as a mere boy. His Large Curly brown "hobbit" hair and freckles give him a more youthful appearance than most. Add to this the fact that he usually IS the youngest of the group, and has yet to reach his teenage growth spurt, and it is understandable how his enemies constantly underestimate the "Slippery Squirt". After the events of To Defy Doom, Peragrine has grown considerably, and has acquired a scraggly collection of facial hair, which he has groomed into a decent goatee. (If goatees can be considered decent) Still thin and limber, Peragrine acquires a leather overcoat dyed forest green, which gives him a look more befitting his new role. He is almost never seen with a hat, having never found one that fit. Personality Peragrine enjoys a good fight, and can often be heard laughing or quipping while fighting. Peragrine is loyal to his friends, his Country Moral Roots the Imagination Nexus, and the Nexus Force, in that order. Quick to forgive, and even quicker to believe a pretty face, he is quite gullible. Where romance is concerned, Peragrine is a hopeless romantic. After the events of To Defy Doom, Peragrine feels a greater responsibility due to the power bestowed upon him. However, he makes it a point to remain optimistic, even as circumstances become more and more dire all around him. Abilities and Powers Peragrine has no great powers or strengths, instead relying on his speed and dexterity to come through a fight. Rather than one giant slugging, Peragrine will take down his enemies with light but constant, continuous, peppering, firepower. Peragrine is always full of energy and exuberance. He is a Ace Sharpshooter, and light on his feet. A less known talent, and one he does not use as often, would be his stealth. The thrill and danger of being unseen and unheard but seeing and hearing, is one of the few things that substitutes Peragrine's usually loud and joyous demeanor. Lastly, Peragrine has shown to have questionable Piloting skills. While he is an expert dogfighter, he has never returned a ship in perfect condition, to put it kindly... Most recently, in the early events of To Defy Doom, Peragrine Wanderthistle has unlocked a vast and hidden magical potential within himself, which up until now had always manifested itself in more subtle ways, the foremost being his boundless energy and restlessness. While now able to feel his new powers, and the powers in every living thing around him, he is still unable to control them. . . Quotes "...this is Captain Peragrine Wanderthistle, piloting Cosmic Brownie, a dereli- I mean- decommissioned Nexus Force shuttle that I have aquirr- purchased!..." "Milterregnum! Wonder of wonders, home to the forever sword wielder, the valiant knight, the lowly peasant, and all things medieval and lordly and Castle themed! Whoosta!"' '' '''"Teach me, Master Steffan." "Ok, recap. You're Emily, your Mr. Lee, I'm Perry, and he's Carson. Cool!" "Listen, We're all stuck in a laybrinthinal prison with each other, so we might as well be nice." "To be quite honest, I've been asleep for like... Years..." "It-aint...Over! Till the fat lady sings!" Appearances Imagination Infection Additional Manuscripts, To Return Home Series Savants Trivia * Peragrine Wanderthistle was originally based off of Peregrin Took, from Lord of the Rings, and the Canonical Hobbit is considered his namesake. * As shown in L.U. Screenshots, Peragrine was called Peregrin in L.U. However, after joining the L.M.B.'s this lead to much confusion with the Lord Of the Rings character of the same name. Thus, this Permanent change was made. * Also in L.U. Screenshots, Peregrin is shown to have Glasses. While I have no idea why I did that, my headcanon is that Peragrine eventually got his insurance through the Nexus Force to give him Lasik. Category:Characters